


Miracle on 108 Mills Street

by junetree74



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F, First Christmas, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junetree74/pseuds/junetree74
Summary: Swan Queen AU/Christmas - Regina, a travel vlogger, visits the Christmassy town of Idyllwild where she meets Emma, a local chocolatier.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my wife for the inspiring prompt. Been wanting to do another xmas story, missed the SQ Christmas deadline, and wasn't sure I'd make it anyway. Thank you for reading. Merry Christmas and enjoy.

“Turn left at next cross-road in next .25 miles,” said Regina’s phone Maps. 

“I really wish these roads had actual traffic lights, ugh,” Regina griped. 

She slowed down at the behest of her Maps repeating over and over her left was coming. She was grateful for it, as it was a rather slim road, no stop sign, and she would have missed it otherwise. 

“Continue on Mills Street for next 1.8 miles. Your destination will be on the right.”

She chuckled to herself. The road had her last name. If that wasn’t a sign from her father, then she didn’t know what was. She was happy to be coming to her destination because the drive was long and cold. She had been driving up the mountain for the last hour and a half, and an hour and a half before that from the city just to get to this charming, most Christmassy town in all of Southern California, Idyllwild. Some fans of her travel vlog had been wanting her to do a seasonal segment of the most Christmassy towns. The concept was a little on the hokey side for her taste, but she had received an extraordinary amount of emails lately requesting Idyllwild. 

It was a small mountain town in San Diego County that didn’t come to mind for Christmas. Solvang, Big Bear, those were Christmassy towns. The strange thing was, her father, a huge Christmas fan, had suggested to her to do a vlog on Idyllwild. He had passed away without her ever getting around to doing the vlog. She had written it off in fact, so as not to feel sad or regret at not coming to Idyllwild when he asked. But when she got an email from someone offering her their bed and breakfast cabin in Idyllwild on Mills Street, she saw the sign. After a few email exchanges with the owner taught her that the person was legit, a resident, and not even a fan of her vlog. Their friend suggested she offer the cabin to her if she came and did a vlog on their town. The owner did not live on the premises; it was a small cabin she owned apart from her home. 

The only catch was it was only free from Christmas Eve through New Years'. Her plans to go to her friend’s house for Christmas would have to be canceled, and her Christmas vlog would be super late. And if it was at Christmas, would local businesses even be open? But the cabin's owner assured her that many businesses stay open for the tourists, including restaurants. Regina had no family, so a Christmas vacation she could do. She booked it, and all she had to do was let the owner know when she arrived so she could get the keycode for the key box. 

Her destination was to the right, up a hill. Regina pulled her car into the driveway and took a look at the charming, A-frame cabin. It had been given simple Christmas ornaments on the outside, including lights. She text the owner from the car. She saved her number in her phone under her name, “Emma:”

_Hello. I am out front of your cabin. If I can get the code, please. Thank you._

Regina got out of her car, pulling out her two suitcases from the trunk. She walked up to the front door and spotted the key box. She looked at her phone and saw “...” which meant Emma was in the process of responding. Soon, the code came through, followed by _Enjoy your stay. If anything wrong happens, let me know, I will be over to troubleshoot ASAP._

Regina typed back simply _Thank you._

The cabin smelled of cinnamon. Regina looked around and thought the place was nice and cozy for an open-concept layout The inside has been decorated too: garland with white lights accented the fireplace and two traditional red stockings hanging off its mantle; the staircase banister that went upstairs to the bedroom loft, as well as the bedroom railing that overlooked the living room below, had white lights; there was a small, artificial Christmas tree in the living room with lights and the only decorations on it were a multitude of crowned white swans made of felt. Unusual theme, Regina thought, but it worked for her. 

She went into the kitchen to see what she had to work with. There she placed her keys, removed her gloves, and placed them on the counter. There was a “Welcome–House Rules” list, flanked by a pair of argyle Christmas mugs with candy canes in them, some chocolate bars, and a tin of artisan hot chocolate. This made Regina smile. She loved chocolate. She opened the fridge, and surprisingly there was a basic assortment of milks, peppermint creamer, and a loaf of artisan bread with margarine, and a collection of what looked like homemade jams. There was a Keurig coffee maker and an assortment of coffees, teas, and apple cider. The cider excited her. 

Regina turned to the “Welcome” sheet and started to read it as she opened up a chocolate bar. When she tasted the chocolate she stopped reading to look at the chocolate bar’s wrapper because it was silky, flavorful and melted in her mouth. It read “Chocolate Bug: Dark Chocolate 65% Cacao. Made in Idyllwild.” So it was local. She re-open the fridge again and inspected the other items that looked artisan, and they were all locally made. Well, this was going to be a fun eating adventure, she thought. 

Speaking of which, her stomach grumbled. It was approaching lunch. She took her luggage upstairs and unpacked quickly. There was a balcony off the bedroom. She walked outside and discovered she had a view of the center of town. She was not very far away. She heard some music coming from somewhere down there, and there was quite a bit of activity of cars and people walking around. No snow. Reports showed that it was not going to snow around there until way after Christmas. She took her notebook that had her itinerary and headed out the door. 

As Regina walked to her car, she programmed her Maps to take her to the first restaurant to visit in town–0.5 miles. That wasn’t fair; she could see the town from the cabin. She walked past her car and changed her Map’s mode to “walk” instead of “drive.” The walk gave her a chance to smell the breezy pine air, count pine cones on the way there, and take in the calm and silence that only the mountains could bring. 

The center of town was a little noisier, with a steady stream of cars. In the round-about center was a small park where the 20 foot Christmas tree was located. There were families with children enjoying the area. The buildings around were a hodgepodge of architectural styles that could be described as mountain architecture–buildings made of or made to look like wood and blending with the surrounding forest, and no more than two stories made of wood. Some of the storefronts looked like little houses, somewere in fairytale land, similar to houses you'd see on German cuckoo clocks. The most modern and largest of all the buildings was the supermarket. She spotted a quaint church that was a blend of modern and American Protestant architecture. Its bell tower had a huge clock which could be seen from anywhere in town. The light posts looked like old gas lamps, and they all had been decorated with Christmas wreaths. She noticed that garland was stretched from the top of the tree to the light posts creating a canopy above the town square like a Maypole. It was a festive touch. 

Before long she had arrived at her destination only to find the restaurant closed. No sign on the door said “Holiday Hours,” just regular hours posted. It said that they opened at noon, but it was five past. She looked in the window for activity and saw someone go from the bar into the kitchen. She failed to get their attention. She waited for five minutes more. This was not boding well for a review from her. She was glad she had that chocolate.

Instead of standing around hangry, she looked around for a distraction as she took a few pictures. She then noticed a shop that said “Gold’s Antiques and Curios.” She walked over to check it out and was grateful to find it open. 

The shop indeed was full of curious things, some modern trinkets too; and decorated ticky-tacky-Christmas. She perused the items, finding amusement in creepy wooden dolls next to Christmas angels, or beautiful tea sets next to sadly stuffed snowmen and cheap plastic snowglobes. Regina was drawn to a display case of antique jewelry, her favorite, and thought about purchasing a little Christmas gift for herself when a man appeared from the back of the store. He was a slender man, about her height, with long hair that came to his shoulders, looking like he was once in a 70’s rock band and never gave up the hair cut; but she guessed he must be the distinguished owner, as he was in a three-piece suit, complete with a Christmas tree tie that blinked. He saw her and gave a small smile and walked over to her from behind the counter, his cane making sounds on the floor in perfect rhythm with his steps. 

“Hello, dearie, can I help you?”

Regina straightened up and politely greeted the man, “Hello. No help, I was just browsing.”

“I see. You’re not from around here are you?”

“No, vacationing here.” 

“Oh, yes, you are staying at Emma’s.”

Regina looked at him curiously. “How did you know? Do you have a connection with the place?”

He smiled, putting his arms out dramatically, “We are all connected here. Locals. We tend to know each other’s business.” 

This gave Regina the creeps, but she brushed away the feeling; small towns are up in each others’ business, it’s true, but there was something strange about the way he said it. She smiled at him anyway, “Of course.”

The man looked at her as he kept smiling, reading her. “I think I have something for you.” He bent over and reached down to the bottom of the case she had been looking in and pulled out a box. He opened it rather theatrically towards her. “Rare Christmas ornaments. Choose one. But choose wisely…”

Regina gave him a look. “I’m not interested in an ornament, sorry.”

“I think you are, Ms. Mills. Pick one, and I will tell you what it means. It gives you the Christmas miracle you seek.”

He was continuing to be creepy, but Regina nodded. “No offense, but I am not looking for a miracle.”

The man laughed. “I beg to differ.” He put out his hand, “Mr. Gold. Shop proprietor.”

In this moment, there was something about him that softened up. Regina shook his hand, “Regina...Mills...wait, you knew my last name…” She withdrew her hand.

“Small town, remember. Now, please choose an ornament. On the house. Then you can buy that amethyst marcasite ring you were eyeing, after,” he smiled.

“How did you…” Regina needed to rationalize rather than be fearful. A man who wore a blinking Christmas tie couldn’t all be bad, right, she mused. “Ok, I’ll choose.” Regina looked in the box. The ornaments were made of various kinds of materials. Some plain, some painted, or some with glitter–she avoided the glitter ones. The shapes were different too, but mostly stars and orbs. She spotted something different towards the bottom, so she fished it out. It was red and shiny. 

“Ah, the apple-of-my-eye ornament. Whoever owns this half is destined to find their other half, their True Love,” Mr. Gold told Regina.

Regina turned her hand over and observed the object. “It’s half an apple.” 

“Yes. Your True Love will possess the other half,” Mr. Gold smiled. 

Regina nodded, “Riiiight. Nice story.” Her tummy grumbled. 

She started to put the ornament back in the box. “Nononono. A gift. You need to keep it.” 

“Oh, really? I mean, this looks old, an antique, may be worth a lot?” Regina questioned, shrugging.

“Perhaps, but you can’t put a price on love, dearie,” Mr. Gold closed the box and put it back in the display case. He grabbed the ring Regina was looking at. “Shall I ring you up?”

Regina followed Mr. Gold as he walked over to the cash register, which was this all-metal, ornately decorated antique, too that went “ding” when he pressed its buttons. “Do you need a receipt?”

Regina shook her head. Rumple reached under the counter and pulled out a box with bubble wrap. “For the ornament.” 

Regina placed it in the box. She put her hand out for the ring. “I’ll take the ring. I think I will wear it.”

“Excellent. Choice. Oh, and here, take a bar of chocolate to hold your hunger over,” Mr. Gold placed a bar of Chocolate Bug on top of the ornament box.

“Oh! I had one of those recently. Really good!” 

Mr. Gold smiled wildly, revealing a few gold-capped teeth. “Have a wonderful stay.” 

Regina placed the ring on her finger, and the bar in her purse, along with her ornament. “Thank you.”

Regina couldn’t get out of the shop fast enough. She tried to keep her cool as she walked out, but she opened the door really quick and wide, and she heard a thump.

“OW! WHAT THE HELL!?”

Regina was mortified. She grabbed the door and closed it quickly, “Are you OK! I am so sorry!!!” 

A blonde woman stood there holding her temple. She had a grocery bag in the other hand. Her other grocery bag was on the floor. Regina bent down and picked it up. She put her hand on the woman’s shoulder. “Are you hurt? I am so sorry!”

The woman scowled at her and looked her up and down. But then her face changed as she got a good look at her beautiful assailant; she let go of her head. “Yes, yes! Don’t feel bad. It’s ok.” 

Regina handed her the bag, still looking at the woman’s head. She had a red spot; she gave her a bruise. “Ok, I’ll try not to feel bad,” Regina said as she winced. 

The blonde looked back at her as she took the bag from her, memorizing her features. She had never seen her in town before. When she took the bag, her fingers grazed hers. She looked down because she felt as though she’d been shocked. 

When Regina let the bag go, she too noticed that their fingers touched and it felt different. The thought of the ornament came to mind. No, Regina thought, this has nothing to do with that silly ornament. The whole situation had her head spinning and she just wanted to flee. “Ok, well, bye!” She turned around quickly and walked to the restaurant. Thank goddess it was open. 

Regina breathed a sigh of relief. She hoped that the woman didn’t follow her inside. She refused to look outside. A hostess approached Regina and helped seat her. 

The woman she banged up didn’t follow her. She ate her meal feeling bad, and hoped she didn’t see her ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

After Regina ate, she felt more herself and didn’t care if she ran into that woman. She would be an adult and apologize of course, but she would rather not. 

She dropped by the restaurant she had dinner reservations at for Christmas Eve. She planned on having a feast and bringing back the leftovers to the cabin for the next day since all the places would be closed on Christmas Day. Her reservations were secure, so she walked about taking photos of spaces that had a lot of Christmas vibe and decorations. 

She browsed the many tourist trinket shops, a bookstore, a wine shop where she got a couple of bottles, and then visited a shop that she didn’t expect to find in town with a prominent church steeple seen from the center of town: a pagan store. She got to talking with the owner because they had a cat in the store, which she fawned over. Regina complimented the owner for having great Christmas decorations, but she was gently corrected that their decorations were not “Christmas” but Yule/Solstice decorations. She pointed out artwork depicting ancient gods, goddesses, and spirits of the winter season, along with companion crystals, incense, and books. Regina bought a few things. She had to take out the ornament box, among other things, to dig to the bottom of her purse and get out her wallet. The shop owner immediately asked her what was in the box and appeared excited because she said she felt its energy and she liked it. Regina told her it was from Mr. Gold’s. The woman said “OHHHHHH,” failed to elaborate what she meant, then smiled at Regina. Regina didn’t like any of that, but she didn’t ask any more questions. Despite that, Regina liked this shop and would be giving it a great review. 

When Regina stepped out of the store, she realized that was her last stop. Within less than two hours, Regina had walked the whole town. It was a beautiful little town, friendly, and they did love Christmas. Not one shop went undecorated. One thing that seemed to be missing was a coffee shop. She didn’t expect a big chain to exist up here, but maybe a little coffee shop like in the TV show Friends, Central Perk. Something like that would make a wonderful addition.

She thought about getting coffee at a restaurant, but on her way just out of the pagan shop, there was a sandwich board sign that had written in decorative chalk “Chocolate Bug–This Way” with an arrow above a drawing of a yellow VW Bug. It pointed between two buildings; if it weren’t for the sign she would have mistaken it for an ordinary alleyway, but she now noticed park benches along the edges, and people were hanging out and resting. So she made her journey. 

It was a long stretch, but soon discovered it was it’s own little world down there. The alley turned into a winter wonderland walk eventually opening up to a large, wide patio with Christmas lights strung across the tops of the buildings, lampost, trees, and shrubs. There were miniature cut-outs of Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus in a sleigh, elves, and reindeer in the flower beds, complete with fake snow, recreating the North Pole. There was Santa’s house, and a barn labeled “reindeer house” and another mini-building labeled “gingerbread factory.” The cutest building was the “Toy Factory” which had little smokestacks and there was steam coming out of them. She wondered how they did that. It was the most adorable display Regina had ever seen. 

Regina took as many pictures as she could, and when she was finished, she was right in front of Chocolate Bug. Its windows had faux snow sprayed in the borders, and “Merry Christmas” written in several different languages. She went inside. 

The smell of chocolate hit Regina hard; it was like breathing in home and love. She couldn’t help but smile and inhale some more. These were the flavors she tasted in the chocolate bar and she was excited to have more. 

Some patrons passed her by on the way out of the shop. A woman called out to them waving, “Bye! Happy Holidays and enjoy! Hi, ma’am welcome to Chocolate Bug!” Said a woman standing behind an impressive display case full of chocolates. She had long, dark, wavy hair and she wore a Santa hat. She continued to wave; her smile was big and her eyes sparkled. 

People who were overly nice like this made Regina shut down. She didn’t like that about herself, and it didn’t always happen, but she never trusted someone that nice. She pushed out a hello as cheerfully as she could as she slowly made her way to the display case. 

“Is this your first time here? My name is Jacinda. We have samples right here of our all-dark chocolate peppermint bark. We make all our own chocolate from scratch, short of growing the beans. As you can see in the corner over there, those burlap sacks are cacao beans we import from small farmers throughout the Americas. We try to be sustainable and support small farmers.” 

Regina looked at her as she said her entire speech, but didn’t say anything. The woman dragged the sample tray in front of Regina leaving her no option but to take one. “From your own beans? Don’t think I have ever heard of a shop like yours. Jacinda, did you say?” 

“Yes, that’s me! You most likely won’t ever hear of a shop like ours. It was our dream to be the real Willy Wonka,” Jacinda said with a smile. She watched Regina intensely as she took a bite of the peppermint bark. 

Regina’s eyes lit up. She didn’t miss the white chocolate at all. It was smooth, well balanced, and melted in her mouth. “Excellent, just like the other bar.”

“Oh? So you have been here before!” 

“Oh, no. Where I am staying, they left a complimentary bar and I had some.”

Jacinda nodded her head, “Of course. Well, glad it got you to the shop! I am one of the owners, and I thank you.” She did a little curtsy. Regina raised an eyebrow and chuckled. She was growing on her. “Which did you try?”

“Your 65% dark.” 

“Do you like milk chocolate? Do you have nut allergies?” 

“I do not, and I love all chocolate,” Regina smiled.

Jacinda pulled out from the display case a little messy ball of chocolate, “Here, try one of our almond milk chocolate haystacks.” 

Regina ate the confection with delight. “The milk chocolate is so distinct from the dark, but still so creamy and melty and rich, but not overly sweet.”

“Hearing you say that brings me much joy. I could chew your ear off about our process. Just suffice to say that you will only get that flavor when you make chocolate from scratch.”

Regina laughed. “You know, I only came in here looking for coffee.” 

Jacinda laughed with her, “Sorry, we don’t. BUT! Ever had sipping chocolate?” 

Regina raised her eyebrows, “No. How is that different than regular hot chocolate?” 

“It’s like hot cocoa, but not made from a powder. We shave up some chocolate and melt it down in milk. It’s thicker, and we can make it from dark or milk, whatever you like. Do you have an aversion to dairy?”

“No, but I try to limit my dairy...however, I am on vacation, so let’s make this rich,” smiled Regina.

Jacinda clapped her hands and rubbed them together, “Ohhh I love this! I’m gonna make it with the 65% you already had because it will have more theobromine, which can be just as stimulating as coffee. The Aztecs considered cacao to be an aphrodisiac.” 

“Theo...bromine?”

“Yeah, it’s an element in chocolate that charges you up! It gives you that chocolate high.” 

Regina laughed to herself. Jacinda must be constantly on the stuff. “Ok, I will trust you. Can I get some of the peppermint bark and haystacks to go? And one of your small assortment boxes. Also, do you mind if I take pictures of the store?”

“No, sure, go ahead.”

Just as Jacinda was finished making the sipping chocolate and Regina took her first sip, the blonde that Regina crashed into earlier came out from the back. “Hey, Cindi, here’s the milk I got from the store-run earlier, forgot to give them to…” She froze and locked eyes with Regina mid-sip. 

Jacinda looked between the two of them and waited for who would react first. She thought to herself that her shop partner, Emma, didn’t tell her she was expecting someone she knew, and this woman didn’t ask for Emma. But after a long pause, neither said a thing. How could they not know each other? She felt an electrical charge between them. Jacinda crossed her arms and cleared her throat, “Ummm, you know each other?”

Regina said “no” and at the same time Emma said “kinda.” 

Emma gave Regina a look, cocking her head. 

Regina stammered, “Sorry, I don’t know why I said that.” She looked at her bruise, and it looked even worse than earlier. “I really am sorry I crashed into you like that.” 

Jacinda looked at Emma, and then the bruise. “Oh, wow, I didn’t notice that bump on your head earlier. Did she do that?” 

Emma put her hand to her temple, “Yeah...but it was an accident. Don’t worry about it. Nice to see that you made it to the shop.” Emma went to the mini-fridge to put the milk inside. Then she went to the back without turning around.

“I…” Regina stammered. She felt bad for messing up her face. It was a very beautiful face.

Jacinda turned back to Regina and noted she looked distressed. Emma was kinda rude. “Hey, don’t worry about her. See, she is walking around, she is fine. She has a hard head, trust me. She’s just under a lot of stress...and sometimes not a people person. That’s my partner, we’ve known each other since High School.” Jacinda didn’t know what else to tell Regina.

“I see. Tell her I am really sorry, and I love her chocolate.”

“I will.” Jacinda rang Regina up and packed up her chocolate. 

Regina thanked her and shot out of the store as fast as her legs would carry her. She could only imagine the story Emma would tell her family at Christmas dinner about how she got that shiner. However Emma painted her to them, well, she deserved it.

Regina’s walk back to the cabin was just as before, quiet, peaceful, and full of forest smells. It was getting cold. This time at the cabin she could rest a bit and then change for dinner. For her return into town she would drive; no way she was walking in the woods in the dark. 

At the cabin door, she dug around for the keys. She had her car keys, then realized her mistake; she left them sitting on the kitchen counter! Damn it! She would have to text the owner. She did so immediately and ten minutes later, Emma responded that she could be over in 20 minutes. Regina groaned. Just felt like forever. Lucky she had her car keys, so she sat in her car to wait.

In time, she heard a high pitched whirring sound echoing down the street. The sound came into view and it was a yellow VW Bug. It parked blocking the driveway. Regina got out of her car, and to her dismay, the woman who got out of the car was the blonde she throttled!

When Emma looked up and saw her, she had this look of shock, then closed her eyes and shook her head. “Regina...” 

“Omg, you’re Emma,” Regina replied.

Emma chuckled, “Afraid I am.”

Regina put her hand to her face. “I just keep causing trouble for you, don’t I?” 

Emma laughed as she walked up the driveway. “Don’t worry about it. Locking keys in the house happens more often than you think. You haven’t been the only one, nor will you be the last.” 

Regina stepped aside as Emma opened the door. She walked inside and Regina followed, going directly to the kitchen. She picked up the keys and held them up, “Right where I left them!” She attached them to her car keys. “I feel like a complete idiot.” 

“No worries. Anything else?” 

Regina walked over to Emma and reached out to shake her hand, “Thank you, and I am truly sorry for doing that to you.” She looked up at her bruise. “Oh no. You know, you have a cut too? You didn’t take care of that.”

Emma shook her hand. There was that same feeling of when their fingers touched earlier, just more intensified, “Hey, it’s ok, accidents happen. I didn’t take care of it–I had to get back to the shop, it’s been non-stop for me today.”

When Regina let go of her hand, she felt that same feeling earlier too. “Do you have to go back right now? If you have a moment, can I clean that cut up for you?”

“Oh, no, you don’t have to!”

“It’s the least I can do. I honestly feel so bad...it will make me feel better. I have a first aid kit upstairs, just wait here.” Regina dashed up the stairs.

Emma tried to get out a no, but Regina was already up the stairs. She sighed. She closed the door and went to lean on the back of the couch. Regina was back down in no time. 

“I’ll make this quick, so you can get back. Please, sit on the couch.”

Emma got up and followed Regina to the other side of the couch and sat. Regina kneeled in front of her, putting the first aid kit on the coffee table, and opened the little box. 

Emma said, “I don’t have to go back to the store. We have closed early for Christmas Eve, so take your time.”

“Oh, that is good. I hope sales went as expected for the holiday?” Regina ripped open an alcohol wipe. 

“Sales were great, thanks.” Emma winced when the alcohol hit her wound.

“Sorry, I am trying to be gentle,” Regina quickly pulled the wipe away.

“No, it stung,” Emma blinked her eye and squinted. “I guess it’s worse than it felt.” 

Regina showed Emma the wipe, “You just bled a little, see.” She looked at the cut, “But now that it is clean, I can see it is a small cut. I think the bruise will be worse and last longer than the cut.” 

“Great diagnosis. So I’ll live?” 

“Yes, you will. Again, so sorry,” Regina said as she looked up at Emma as she knelt on the floor. 

Emma looked at her. She knew she was sorry, and Emma didn’t know how to not make her feel bad. “I appreciate this. I’m not mad. Was irritated, but I’m over it now.” She smiled at Regina. “I can see in your eyes this is making you feel bad. Don’t. Those eyes are too beautiful to be sad.” 

Her words surprised Regina, making her blush, and turned away, smiling, to close her first aid kit. “Well, I’m glad I had a chance to make amends...and had this kit with me.” 

“By the way, if there are any more accidents, god forbid, the bathroom is fully stocked with first aid stuff.” 

“Oh, really? Kinda like the kitchen? I didn’t get a chance to look at the restroom. You are quite the host.”

“Yeah, like the kitchen. If you are going to enjoy your stay, I like to make things comfortable.” 

Regina got up and put her hand on Emma’s knee to get herself up. Emma was taken back by the contact and the way that Regina squeezed. 

Regina didn’t mean to do that. She impulsively used Emma as leverage instead of the table. She supposed that subconsciously there was something in her that wanted to touch her again. But there was nothing she could do to take it back, and instead grew a little proud of her move. She didn’t want Emma to leave, so she sat next to her on the couch. “I like the way you decorated the cabin. Did you do them yourself?” 

“I did. Glad you like them.” 

Regina was hoping Emma would say a little more, but she already had another question, “So, your car...I take it your shop is named after it?” 

Emma chuckled and nodded, “When Jacinda and I went into business, we felt it was the obvious choice. We grew up in the area and it has been my car since High School. And it’s the only one in the area, so everyone knows it’s mine.”

This was a topic that Emma seemed to want to talk about, so Regina continued, “Jacinda, your partner, I liked her. She was so helpful and passionate about the store.”

“We met in ninth grade. She took the last Nerds candy from the vending machine, shared it with me, and we were inseparable. We were both obsessed with Willy Wonka's candy and the movie. We dreamed of having our own chocolate river and we would make and try to come up with our own chocolate all the time and, well, one thing led to another, and Chocolate Bug was born.” 

Regina smiled, “She mentioned to me that you two were real-life Willy Wonkas. That is a great passion.” 

“It’s a dream come true. And you? You are here because of a travel vlog you have. Is that your passion?” 

Regina paused, thinking, “It was an unexpected passion. I have always loved to travel, something instilled in me by my father. I would talk about my vacations online, at first, as just a hobby, and then people began asking me questions because they were about to visit the places I had been, and things just kind of evolved from there. I have a lot of fun, and now I have a few sponsors, so I can do more.” 

“Ah, I’m sitting before an influencer!” 

Regina shrugged and blushed, “I dunno about that– rather focus on being a helper. If you wanna know, I was thinking that your store would be top on my list.” 

“Really?” Emma smiled. “Why is that?” 

“Have you tasted your chocolate? Oh, now that I have you here, do you have time for a one on one interview?! Let me get my equipment!” Regina got up excitedly. 

Emma was about to say no, but she was so excited, “Yes? But in what way? I don’t want to appear on your vlog. I really hate the limelight. Jacinda is my front person, you should interview her for that.” 

Regina looked a little deflated and sat back down. “It would be nice to have you on the vlog. But...well, what if you and Jacinda did it together? I will be in town until New Years'. Do you think sometime this week then?” 

Emma thought. “Sure, I’ll hit Jacinda up. I am sure she will say yes.”

“Fantastic! By the way, you said you didn’t know anything about my vlog. Who told you?”

“Oh, that was my other friend Merida and her wife, Tiana. Said something about you reviewing the most Christmassy towns in the area? They would have loved to have met you, but they are with Tiana’s family for the holiday.” 

“Oh, I see. So it wasn’t your partner, Jacinda who told you? Well, of course not. I suppose she would have recognized me when I came in.” 

“Not her, no.” 

It didn’t escape Regina’s attention that Emma mentioned two lesbian friends. She wondered if Jacinda and Emma both referring to each other as partners, meant business or more. “I see. So will you be spending your holiday with your partner’s family, or vice versa?” 

Emma looked at her curiously, “No, we couldn’t with mine, because I have none. And her family moved away back to Puerto Rico. She visits every other year, and this year she isn’t.”

“Ah, then it will be just the two of you.”

“No, why? She has some date...one of many, who can keep track,” Emma laughed. Then it occurred to her what Regina was getting at. “Oh, got what you mean now...Jacinda and I are just partners in business.” 

For Regina, it was still not clear if Emma was queer. She wished Emma would have come out with it. Of course, she could just ask. “Of course. Sorry for the prying.” 

Emma was ok with the sleuthing, but she wasn’t sure if she was asking indirectly because she was a homophobe, or into women herself. Her gaydar was non-existent. “No, it’s ok. Hope that isn’t an issue or anything?”

“No! Not at all! I’m queer,” Regina blurted out. She held her breath. 

Emma was glad to hear this and nodded. “Good. I am too.” 

It explained all the feelings when they touched, they both thought. But now it brought them to an awkward silence. Emma thought she should just go, but she wanted the conversation to keep going. “Alright, you came to determine if Idyllwild is the most Christmassy town in all of...what? I mean, what other towns do we compare to? Frankly, I didn’t even know we were vying for that title. What does it come with, a life supply of candy canes?” 

Regina laughed. “No it doesn’t, but that would be funny to find a sponsor who could do that! Many of my viewers have asked me to do this Christmas theme vlog. I dunno...for some reason, I always avoid holiday-themed vlogs.”

“So why this one?”

Regina hummed and ahhed for a bit. She didn’t want to get into how this one was personal for her, but she supposed she could share a bit. “I came because of you.”

Emma scoffed, “Me? You didn’t know me before you hit me with a door.” 

Regina’s eyes shot up and her mouth opened.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Teasing, I swear! Too soon? Ok, ok…”

Regina chuckled. “No, that is ok. Just didn’t expect a joke so soon.” She looked up at her temple and winced. 

“Stop,” Emma said as she put a hand on her arm. “Let’s just say that I am gonna try and work that in as much as possible until you get over it.”

Regina put her hand on top of hers and giggled. “Ok.” She looked down at their hands touching. There was just something so comforting and familiar about her. 

Emma pulled her hand away as casually as she could. The intensity of the touch made her linger a little too long and she wondered if that made Regina uncomfortable. Emma wondered if the holiday and loneliness were clouding her judgment. “So tell me, why me?”

Regina’s heart raced, “What? Oh, yes. The address of this place. Mills Street. That’s my last name.” 

“Really? That’s an interesting coincidence.” 

“Yes. Quite a few viewers had suggested Idllywild, even my father, but I resisted. But then I got the offer to stay here, on Mills Street, and well, it just felt like a sign.” 

Emma smiled, “And I didn’t even know who you were. When Merida and Tiana found out that nobody had booked the cabin for Christmas, well they saw an opportunity to get you out here if you had somewhere free to stay. How come your father didn’t come?”

“You are very nice to entertain the wishes of your friends.” 

“Not that nice. They actually did pay me for your stay. So you have been sponsored.” 

“All these lengths to get me here. This makes me feel close to my father. Thank you.” Regina paused and resisted tears forming. “My father couldn’t be with me because he passed away two years ago.”

This hit Emma hard. She could completely sympathize with her. “Oh, I am sorry. I understand...I lost my mother two years ago also.” 

“Is that what you meant by you had no family? And you’re an only child, too?” 

“Yep. My dad died when I was a teen. He was fifteen years older than my mom. I thought that was hard...”

Regina could see that the loss of her mother was still hard for Emma, like herself. “Hey, want some wine? I picked up a bottle at Storybrook Wines. It’s red if that is ok?” 

“Maybe I should get going...I don’t wanna interrupt your night.”

Regina was halfway to the kitchen. “You mean interrupt my big plans of being alone?” 

“Yes, those very plans,” Emma chuckled. She didn’t say, but those were her big plans as well. “Ok. A glass. Would you like me to start the fireplace? I noticed you didn’t bring in wood. It’s a working fireplace you know.” She got up from her seat and headed to the sliding patio doors.

“I guess I would have tried? I didn’t think about it.”

“You mean you didn’t completely read the Welcome sheet?”

Regina laughed, “No. Busted.”

“Ok, let me get wood.” 

When Emma went outside, she noticed that the sky was dark. She hadn’t been there that long. When she looked up there were dark grey clouds, and little snow flurries coming down. She picked up an armful of wood and came back inside. A gust of wind followed her, along with some snowflakes. “Holy mole, it got freakishly cold out there. It’s starting to snow!”

“You’re kidding. The weather said no snow for the area.”

“I know. And there wasn’t a cloud in sight earlier!”

“Is this going to be a problem? I have never been trapped in snow,” Regina sounded concerned.

“No,” Emma reassured her. “Idyllwild isn’t known for great snowstorms, especially unexpected ones. But sometimes a cloud will come by, throw some flakes, and then go. Let me check my phone for updates.” 

She put the wood down and pulled her phone from her back pocket. Regina watched her as she brought the two glasses from the kitchen, put them down on the table, and sat down. “What are you seeing?” 

“Nothing...so weird…” Emma put her phone up and started moving around. “I’m not getting a signal.” 

Regina went to her purse to get her phone, “I have no bars either.” 

The two of them walked about the cabin searching for a signal. Neither of them could get anything.

“Well…” Emma said. “I dunno what is going on…”

“This is weird. I mean what if we get trapped?”

“Regina,” Emma said looking at her. She noticed she had a worried look. It was the cutest look, but she also didn’t want her to panic. She put her phone away and sat next to her. “Trust me. Everything will be fine, and we will not get trapped. I think you watch too many movies.”

Regina thought, “Maybe. Although I can’t think of the last horror-snow-themed flick I’ve seen.”

Emma laughed, “Because it’s not a thing. We will be fine. Let’s have a taste of the wine, then I’ll build you a fire.”

“Ummm, that should be cozy!” Regina started to settle down. “It’s been years since I’ve been in front of a fire.” 

Over a glass of wine and conversation, the two of them seemed to forget the snow and the time. 

“So can I ask you about the tree? Why only the felt swans?” Regina said.

“My Gran made them all. Our family last name is Swan.” 

“That is sweet and the most adorable thing. It makes me appreciate that tree all the more! But why not put it up in your house?” 

“Because my Gran lived in this cabin. Just figured it should stay here as a memory to her.” 

“Emma…” Regina said in a sentimental tone, putting her hand to her heart. 

Emma shrugged. “She was an awesome lady.” Emma put her glass down and went to the patio doors. “I don’t see anything falling from the sky. I think it’s all clear. See, told you. You know, I’m gonna go. Thank you for the glass of wine, company, and cleaning me up. I mean, this was only supposed to be a key drop-off, I’m sure I’ve overstayed.” 

Regina was not ready to say goodbye to Emma just yet, “Wait. I have dinner reservations tonight. Come to dinner with me. I am sure they wouldn’t refuse a plus one for a Christmas dinner? I can call them right now.” 

Emma smiled. “Are you sure? Which restaurant. I know the owners to some of them, of course.” 

“The Wild Strawberry.”

Emma looked stunned. “Oh, no. That’s ok, I’ll have to pass.” 

“No! Of all the places I picked. Why?”

Emma grimaced. “I’d rather not say. Look, I’ll just head out and enjoy your stay. I’ll be in touch with you about the interview?” Emma opened the door and she gasped. 


	3. Chapter 3

Regina followed a gasping Emma at the door and looked over her shoulder. “Oh my god. It snowed THAT MUCH!?”

“This is impossible. This is storm level. There is no way we didn’t notice that much snow,” Emma said as she looked at both their cars half-buried in snow.

“I’ve never been in snow, I have no idea what it’s capable of,” Regina said as she went back to the coffee table to get her phone. 

Emma closed the door, shivering at how cold it was outside. “I don’t understand, I have never seen anything like this…” She walked over to the patio’s sliding doors and looked out the window. “It is so dark out there, but if the cars are snowed in, why isn’t the patio full of snow?” 

“My phone isn’t working still. Let me go get my laptop.” Regina ran upstairs.

Emma called out to her, “Hey, check the deck and see how much snow is there.” Emma checked her phone and she still had no bars. “My phone is still not working either. Shit!” 

Regina came back down and sat on the couch and opened her laptop. “I can’t get online. It says that it can’t find a WiFi.” 

Emma sat next to her and looked over her shoulder. “That is weird. Because I can usually see Leroy’s WiFi show up, and his house is down the hill.” 

“Well, there is nothing. Maybe the storm knocked something out,” Regina sighed.

Emma shook her head, “Can happen, but we don’t usually have storms like this.”

“Stop saying that. Newbie to mountain weather here, you aren’t helping.”

“Sorry. Ok, look, really it will be ok. We will just have to wait and keep trying. We aren’t completely isolated; Leroy is just down the hill if we need anything. It won’t kill us to walk through some snow.” 

Regina shivered, “If those are my options, then I’ll take waiting.” 

Emma smiled, “That’s the Christmas spirit!” 

Regina looked at her, “Seriously? Certainly won’t be a Christmas I’ll forget.”

“But at least we are together. Just before this, you didn’t want to get rid of me,” Emma smiled. 

“Ha! You were about to ditch me, now you HAVE to be with me. Jokes on you.”

Emma laughed, “Touche. But I wasn’t going to ditch you...I mean it wasn’t like that…” Emma’s voice fell as she realized that the joke wasn’t so funny anymore.

“Then how was it? Why wouldn’t you go to dinner with me?”

“It’s not like that at all. I just won’t go to that restaurant.”

“Why?”

“Can I plead the fifth?”

Regina tilted her head down and glared at her as she closed her laptop. “No.” 

“Wow. That is an intimidating stare. How did your eyes go from beautiful to scary within seconds?” 

“Flattery will not distract me.”

“You’re getting personal you know.” 

“If we are gonna be trapped here for a while, may as well.”

Emma’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh, so it's gonna be THAT kind of night.” 

Regina blushed, “What? No, didn’t mean it that way! Seriously, answer my question. I mean, at this point, I probably can guess why you didn’t want to go there.”

“Is that so?” 

“Yes. It’s where your ex works.”

“Yeah, you're right." Emma sighed, "I would have told you. I was just being a brat.” 

“Umm-hmm, you were.” 

There was a moment of silence between them. Regina wanted to know the story, but Emma already gave her a hard time telling her. She clicked away on her laptop hoping to find service. 

“You’re not going to ask me anything more?” Emma asked.

“No. You already gave me a hard time telling me. I’ll respect your privacy.” 

Regina seemed miffed by the whole thing. Almost a bit jealous it seemed. But talking about her ex was not her favorite topic either. “Sorry. My ex made me promise to never go into her restaurant ever.” 

“Her restaurant?”

“She is the owner and chef.”

“Lily Stern is your ex?”

“You know her?!” Emma panicked.

“No. Just read about her and that is why I made reservations at her restaurant.”

“Her place is incredible.” 

“Well, now, I won’t know, thanks to this freak storm.” 

“I don’t make the weather, but I apologize for that.” 

Regina nodded, “Apology accepted.” They both laughed. “So...how long ago did the two of you break up?”

Emma saw a devilish grin on Regina’s face, “Wanna know the town gossip and you’ve only been here a day. Gonna put it in your vlog?” 

“Ha! No, no, just a question,” Regina didn’t wanna push anymore or really want to know about her ex. She put her laptop down. “More important question. What are we gonna do about Christmas dinner?” Regina got up and walked to the kitchen.

“I suppose we should settle in for a long winter’s nap…oops, hopefully not too long! As in we're never getting out long." Emma got up off the couch and followed Regina to the kitchen. 

Regina opened the fridge. “We got bread, butter, jam…and assorted beverages. Feels like I am at college all over again.” 

“Have you checked the freezer?” Emma said, leaning on the counter. 

“No, I haven’t.” She opened the freezer. “It IS just like college!” Regina pulled out a couple of boxes, “Hot pockets!” 

Emma laughed, “I keep them here for guests, but sometimes I’ll have them when I come and check on the cabin. And…” Emma went to a cabinet, “Instant noodles.” 

“Then I guess we are set!” Regina opened the boxes and put them in the microwave. 

“Not quite!” Emma took out her phone and started music, “Need Christmas music!” 

Regina laughed, “You got the spirit! You know, if you are going to have to stay, I have an extra pair of pajamas. Brand new, just picked them up before I came. Should we change?” Regina shrugged. 

Emma smiled, “I like that idea. I got board games here. We can play trivia, the Game of Life, or Trouble.” 

“What’s Trouble?” 

“Dice game. But the dice is in this little dome that you have to press and click.” 

“Sounds intriguing. Bring them out, we can play until we get tired,” Regina said walking away, “I’m gonna go upstairs and change and leave the pajamas out for you to change next, ok?”

“Sure. I’ll get the games.” 

Emma pulled out the games from a little closet near the stairs and put the games on the table. She tended the fireplace. She then had time to plate their collegiate-Christmas meal and poured the rest of the wine in their glasses. She was about to take the simple meal to the coffee table when Regina came down. 

“Your turn to change. You’ll find the pajamas on the bed. Thank you for getting everything together. Don’t worry about that, I’ll take everything to the table. Go, change.” 

Emma thought that Regina in her matching red flannel pajamas was the cutest, “I like your candy-cane socks.” 

Regina had a Santa hat in her hand and threw it on. “What do you think?”

Emma had the hardest time containing herself. “You look like Santa’s helper.” She smiled, looking her up and down, and she didn’t care if it was too much. If Regina didn’t stop her...

Regina liked Emma’s reaction. She posed, “An elf?” Regina giggled. “It was the look I was going for. Wanted to wear this when I recorded the vlog.”

“I think it makes you look adorable. Ok, I’m gonna go upstairs. I’ll be right back.” 

Regina couldn’t wait to see what Emma looked like in the Aspen-style pajamas; there was something exciting about her being the first to wear them. 

When Emma appeared, Regina was not disappointed. 

“These are super cute. You might not get them back,” Emma chuckled.

“Is that so? They look good on you." There was something about the way the bottoms hugged her butt that Regina had a hard time taking her eyes off of, but she tried to keep cool. 

“I like the fact that they are black. And these little gnomes pulling a sleigh with presents...and snowflakes...I really like these. Oh, and thank you for the matching socks,” Emma sat and wiggled her candy-cane feet in the air.

It all made Regina smile how delighted Emma was, “I don’t know why these socks came in an identical pair, but I wanted them. Turned out for the best.” 

“Meant to be!” 

“I think the hat will complete the outfit,” Regina said as she took the hat off of her and put it on Emma. 

The two of them felt more comfortable with each other now that they resigned themselves to spending the night with each other. They talked, ate, opened another bottle of wine, played games, and sang along with some of their favorite Christmas songs. 

When it came close to midnight, Emma jumped up. 

“Can we have hot chocolate? This is a tradition we used to do when I was a kid. Gran, dad, mom, and I would sit by the fire and wind down the night with a cup of cocoa.” 

“Sure, sounds perfect. Speaking of traditions,” it was Regina’s turn to pop up, “In my family, we would hang a new Christmas ornament on the tree at midnight. Can we do that? But I don’t want to mess with your Gran’s tree so it’s ok to say no...”

“No, please. I don’t mind. I’m glad we have something to share with one another.” 

Regina got the ornament from her purse and came back to the couch waiting for Emma to come with cocoa. It sat on the table in its box. 

Emma returned and handed her the argyle cup. Emma put her cup down and asked, “Want to hang the ornament first?”

Regina nodded, got up, and took the box with her to the tree. Emma followed. Regina pulled out the half of an apple and placed it near the top of the tree. The red of the apple seemed to be even more brilliant in the light of the fireplace than in the shop earlier. It was an exquisite piece. 

“Where did you get that?” Emma asked, her tone sharp. 

Regina looked at Emma puzzled. Emma’s eyes were wide and she looked shocked. “Today at the antique shop.” 

“Mr. Gold gave it to you?”

“Yes, he had me choose it…”

“...out of a box.” Emma completed her sentence. Emma then turned around and went to the closet. She pulled out a box labeled “Xmas stuff” and opened it. She then pulled out a box just like Regina’s and pulled out an ornament exactly like hers. 

It was Regina’s turn to look shocked.

“This can’t be…” Regina said. 

Emma brought it over to her. “What did he tell you?”

“He insisted I have an ornament. That wasn’t what I went in there for, but he made me pull one out of the box.” 

“When I broke up with Lily, I went to his shop just to buy myself something to cheer me up. He brought out a box and insisted I take an ornament,” Emma explained. 

Regina looked at her, her heart pounding, “Did he tell you anything else?”

“It was a True Love ornament. I would know my true love because they would have the other half.”

Regina shook her head, “This is a coincidence. He just so happened to have two ornaments in the box, you got one, I got the other. Mere chance.”

“Did he tell you the same thing?”

“Yes, but…”

“You don’t believe in miracles?”

“No, I mean maybe,” Regina looked at Emma and it seemed as though she wanted to believe it. “Hold on. Why do we need a miracle? Let me just ask you...are you interested in me?” 

“I…,” Emma stammered. It was a simple question. No girl had ever asked her point blank, and she seldom was the first to make any move. “Yes, I am. I wasn’t expecting you, or this. I am interested in getting to know you more.” 

Regina breathed a sigh of relief. She had never asked anyone directly if someone was interested in her. “Good, because I am interested in you.” 

Regina took Emma’s hand holding the ornament and moved it towards her half of an apple in the tree. “Hang it up.” 

Emma put it next to hers. Her half went up against Regina’s half, and they met together as a whole apple. 

“Woh,” Emma said, “They must have a magnet in them.”

Regina stepped in closer to Emma, putting her arms around her neck, “I can feel the magnet between us.” 

Emma looked at her and smiled, “It’s a magnet I think we had been ignoring most of the night.” She slipped her hands around her waist and felt a charge in her fingertips. 

They both came in for a kiss; a long kiss because neither had ever felt a kiss as powerful with another as this.

Then their kiss was broken by both their phones vibrating. They looked at each other curiously, but pulled apart, smiling shyly at each other. 

“We have phone service?” Emma asked. 

“I suppose, check your phone.”

“I have like 20 messages from Cindi...some from hours ago! Let me text her about how we got trapped here, I hope she is ok.” 

“I got a few texts from friends and relatives that are a few hours old, too.” 

“Wait...check the weather...I’m answering Cin back...she doesn't know what I am talking about. She says there wasn’t any snow…” Emma got up and went to the door. 

Regina checked the weather, “How odd...no, there is nothing about snow.” She followed Emma to the door. 

What they both saw confused and stunned them. The snow that buried both their cars were completely gone. The ground wasn’t even wet. 

“What the…” Emma said.

“...fuck,” Regina completed. “Were we imagining things?”

Emma closed the door. “No way we both did.” She looked over at the ornaments on the tree, and then at Regina. “Something tells me that Mr. Gold’s ornaments had something to do with this.” 

Regina laughed nervously, “Just no way…”

“You know, doesn’t matter.” Emma brought Regina in for a hug with one arm and intertwined her fingers with Regina’s. “This isn’t imagination, right?”

“No. I certainly don’t want it to be.” 

“You are staying until New Years'?”

Regina nodded.

“Can we spend that time getting to know each other?” 

“Yes.” 

Christmas music from Emma’s phone was still going. Emma started to sway Regina to the music, and Regina moved with her. They waltzed over to the fireplace where they leaned into each other and kissed. 


End file.
